dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinchuriki
|Race = Humans Saiyans|Gender = Male Female|Address = Spencer World|Allegiance = American Team Z Fighters}}Jinchuriki (人柱力, Literally meaning: Power of Human Sacrifice) are Humans, Saiyans, Half-Human and Half-Saiyan hybrids host that have the two eternal dragons: Shenron (Earth Dragon) with Earth Dragon Balls and Porunga (Namekian Dragon) with Namekian Dragon Balls is sealed within them and glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks have appears on their foreheads and the rest of their bodies. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense Ki energy reserves they possess. Dragon Balls: They are orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon who can grant wishes to anyone who gathers all seven of them and Dragon Eight Telegrams Seals on the bellies with symbols effect causing youth and immortality. History Although humanity would for centuries exploit the Eternal Dragons, Dragon Balls and Saiyan Powers as sources of power, it would not be until after the establishment of the hidden villages that the practice of creating jinchūriki resumed. This can do to trigger to control with strong emotions, pain of loss, sadness, love, calm and anger with rage to gain too most powerful and strongest connection to two eternal dragons appears, gain wishes, Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks combined through out of their body and the clothes, causing youth and immortality of powers and pure energy due weaknesses of their seal, because they're turning into the stones and stopped glowing spread over again. Because of the difficulties involved when learning to control the glowing Birthmarks and the history the Eternal Dragons appears itself may have with a village, jinchūriki are often hated and ostracised by their fellow villagers, treated as no different than the beast they contain. Members of Majins report that palaces and villages are often glad to be rid of their jinchūriki.6However, because a jinchūriki is so valuable an asset, it is not in the village's interest to let them be captured or turn into missing. Sealing Jinchūriki typically have their two eternal dragons sealed into them early in their lives - often shortly after birth - so that they can grow up acclimating to their eternal dragons were learning everything from the Namekians. Which seal is used differs from villages, cities, towns and farms, with Spencer World using the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style invented by Rita Spencer, Shawn Spencer and later Kaylah Spencer. In order for a jinchūriki to be successful in the long term, it is important for the jinchūriki to have special compatibility8 or simply unique Ki energy that can improve their chances.4 If a jinchūriki has been one for a long time, their Ki energy will naturally adapt to their eternal dragons and Dragon Balls Birthmarks for better compatibility. There are several ways in which a eternal dragon can be removed from its jinchūriki. If the jinchūriki loses control of the dragon or if the seal is simply allowed to weaken enough, the eternal dragons will be released and goes to next hosts inside newborn baby. For female jinchūriki, seals are at their weakest during childbirth, due to the nurturing of the child in the womb taking precedence over the reinforcement of the seal. As such, another ninja, martial artist, and saiyan warrior is required to keep the seal intact during childbirth and restore it to full power afterwards. Majins uses the Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals to extract the Eternal Dragons, largest amounts of Ki energy and seal them within the release Majin Buu: Super Buu and Kid Buu for future use. Typically, the removal of a eternal dragon will cause immediate death for a jinchūriki. Two jinchūriki from the Uzumaki clan, Spencer Clan and Johnson Clans, however, it's have been shown to survive the initial removal of their eternal dragons goes into the newborn baby with glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks appears, but they are left severely weakened and would eventually die like Humans, Saiyans and others.12 If a jinchūriki is able to hold on to or receive some of their Ki energy's power levels, that will also enable them to survive.13 The dark jinchūriki can survive its removal so long as the Demonic Statue remains within them, though they will be completely paralysed for a time.14 Reincarnated jinchūriki can "survive" their dragons removal since they are already dead, but they may lose consciousness in the process.15 List of Jinchūriki Host of Glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks Users: * Empress Kaylah * Rita * Denise Uzumaki * Kaylah * Katherine * Lisa * Laura * Felicia * Misty * Stacey * Mary * Danielle * Kayla * Melissa * Marie Film Appearances Video Games Appearances Trivia Gallery Dragon Telegrams Seal (Dragon Balls).jpg|Dragon Balls Telegram Seal 33eecc9d-8626-4d9f-8651-9795f65e5de3.gif|Dragon Telegrams Seal of Dragon Balls Birthmarks appears 1114015-dragon.jpg|Earth's Dragon Balls 61.png|Namekian Dragon Balls Bulma_seeing_Roshi's_Dragonball.jpg|Kayla's Seven-Star Dragon Ball attract her necklace tumblr_nwlcadIYF41rpalwwo4_500.gif 71441a46af11f9e8e9e0c88aafaf44062630038c_hq.gif Tumblr nidman4tqk1r72ht7o1 r1 250.gif A97d680b283b4824250fbf698c3234e5af91ccf1_hq.gif 08d78c685087cf6184842d87b4df4c55.jpg|Spencer family Glow birthmarks of Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls.gif|Jinchuriki host of glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks combined through out of their body and clothes References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Full-Blooded saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters